Side Quests: Silvie's Mine
Side Quests are optional quests that you can do for NPCs. They will increase the level of affection you have with that character but may in special cases decrease your affection for others (such as in Three's Forest, where at one point helping one of the witches makes the affection to drop with the other two). Nigel Nigel and the Thief Nigel is hiding in the mines. He needs your help. * Are you stuck? * Of course I'll help. * I don't know... (?) Nigel tells you about a thief plaguing the mines. Nigel: "Ready to help me catch this fiend?" * Yes. * No. (pause quest) You question Pascal first. He stops in the middle of his story about a ghost. * Wait expectantly. * Raise your eyebrows. Thomas shakes his head at the story. * What is it, Thomas? * Say nothing. ** Ignore Thomas's signals. ** What is it, Thomas? Nigel: "Do you really think it could be something supernatural?" * Sure. * Probably not. You return to find Nigel's map stolen. * Nigel? * Wait. (?) * Are you okay? Nigel wants you to complete 3 daily errands for different people in Silvie's Mine. Nigel: "All those thefts... there's something very interesting about them. Something they all have in common." * The lumps of coal. '' (repeat branch) * ''Everyone was only stolen from once. ''(continue) * ''Everything that got stolen was junk. ''(repeat branch) Nigel: "The thief changes to a different target each time, and so far most of the targets have been prominent citizens. If Cairn, Pascal and I were all victims, that means the next one has to be..." * ''Idra. ''(repeat branch) * ''Marvel. (continue) * Visindy. ''(repeat branch) Get something from Marvel's Chance Machine to set as bait. Nigel: "Where should we hide?" * ''Behind a boulder. (continue) * In the river. (?) * On top of a boulder. (repeat branch) Nigel: "Come on. I'll give you a boost." * Take Nigel's hand. * Climb up on your own. (?) Nigel leaps down at what he thinks is the thief. His foot meets the crystal surface of Idra, which results in it getting hurt. * Get her! (?) * You killed him! (?) * Idra? Idra said she was adventuring and picking up things as treasure. She claims she left payment. * Payment? (?) * Then the coal... * No, you didn't! (?) Idra questions why she can't take things and pay with coal. * Well, if she's paying... (?) * Some things are irreplaceable. (this convinces her) * That's not the point of adventuring. (?) * Visindy wouldn't like it. (?) Nigel turns to you and extends his hand. * Bump fists. * Shake hands. (?) * Hug. (?) A Day in the Life of Nigel Unlocks at 450 Affection after completing the side quest Cairn's Secret (Cairn's 450 Affection quest). Nigel invites you to accompany him when he goes on patrol. Nigel: "Why don't you come along with me? If anything really dangerous happens, I promise to sacrifice my life to save yours. And it'll be fun!" * I'd be happy too, but please don't sacrifice yourself. * Maybe some other time. (pauses quest) Nigel: "I've always wanted a squire to buckle my buckles and sing about our glorious deeds." * I've always wanted to be a squire. * I'm no one's squire. (?) * Make a face. Your training involves lifting rocks off the ground. You barely get it off the ground It looks like you'll have to be more Honourable to succeed in Nigel's task. Raise your permanent Honour by 10 and come back. You manage to lift the boulder. Nigel: "It looks like you're ready now." * Ready for what? * I feel ready. * I don't know if I am. (?) Nigel asks which route to take first. * Go see Marvel. ** Nigel wants to buy a pie and split it between the two of you. Pay 800 to proceed. * Go see Thomas and Pascal. ** Pascal wants you to do his chores. *** We can help you. *** I don't think that's what Marvel wanted. (?) *** No way. Marvel warned me about this. (?) *** Only if we all work together. **** You'll need to play Silvie's Artifacts once in order to help Thomas and Pascal. You finish your rounds and head to the mountain. Nigel: "It's the miners' day off today, so the only people around should be Idra and Visindy. Who should we go see first?" * Idra! ** Nigel asks Idra if she needs help or there's danger. *** Idra: "Ha! That is very amusing for you to say." **** It's not a joke. **** Laugh with her. **** Look at Nigel. ''(?) * ''Visindy! ** Visindy needs a plant for an experiment. *** Give Visindy a plant-based item. **** Visindy: "Now, to test it, I'm going to set the whole thing on fire!" ***** Visindy no! ***** Let this play out. ****** The experiment goes up in flames. Visindy is safe thanks to their crystals. Nigel wonders if he would be safe too because of his metal armor. ******* Object to this. ******* Egg them on. (?) You visit Cairn in their makeshift dance studio and split the pie between the three of you. Cairn thanks you and heads home. * Are we all done? (?) * What's next? (?) * This was a good day. * Smile at him. Nigel: "There's only one person left to talk to." * Who? * Give him a quizzical glance. Nigel: "You, of course! How are you doing? Is there anything you need help with?" * I'm feeling good. How about you? * I've been really struggling lately. * I don't have enough potatoes. (?) * I'm worried about whether this outfit looks good on me. Cairn Stressful Testing Cairn wants some help testing out their new robotic parts' endurance. Cairn: "I made some improvements to my robotic parts. They should be a lot stronger now." * Congratulations. * All by yourself? (?) Cairn: "I want to make sure that these new upgrades are r-really solid. Will you help me?" * Okay. * With what? Cairn: "Does that sound okay?" * Sure. +1 Affection * I don't have time right now. (pause quest) You make your way to a safer location. * Make small talk. **What will you ask? ***''About the weather.'' ***''About the mountains.'' * Walk in silence. Cairn: "Do any of these walls look like the one in the mines?" * Point out a crumbly section of the wall. * Point out a solid granite rock face. Cairn wants to do another test. * Ready if you are. * Are you sure you're okay? They want you to drop a rock at them. * Sounds fun. +1 Affection * Why a rock? Choose a rock. * Choose a huge rock. * Choose a medium-ish rock. '-1 Affection' Cairn is hurt. * Comfort Cairn. * Reprimand Cairn. Cairn has another favor to ask of you. * Go ahead. * I think I need a break. (pause quest) Show Cairn an active pet with mechanical or glowing qualities. Cairn wants another favor. * Sure, I don't mind. +1 Affection * Nod reluctantly. (?) Cairn wants you to raise your active pet's affection by 25 points. Cairn's Secret Unlocks at 450 Affection. 'Cairn doesn't appear to be at their usual haunts around Silvie's Mine. Where might they be? * ''The mines. (repeat branch) * The mountains. You find Cairn dancing to classical music on a secluded plateau. * Careful not to spook them, say hello. * Watch quietly a little longer. Cairn notices you sooner or later. * Cairn? (repeat branch) * Apologize for interrupting. ** Stat gate: Charm and comprehension met. (no affection loss) ** Stat gate: Charm and comprehension not met. (?) Cairn: "I n-never wanted anyone to see this..." * Why? You're pretty good. * Is it embarrassing? Cairn: "I mean, I like dancing... B-But it's not relevant to robotics, and it's k-kind of a waste of time..." * There's nothing wrong with embracing your hobbies. * You can make dancing relevant to robotics if you want. Cairn tells you about how they became interested in dancing. Cairn: "... Anyway, we can s-stop talking about this now." * Okay, sure. * You could show more people. (?) Cairn: "...You really don't think it's w-weird?" * It's a little weird. ''(?) * ''Why would it be weird? Cairn: "It's not like it's anything a-anyone would want to see." * You won't know unless you show them. * You should show off anyway! Cairn: "Oh... Oh I don't know about that." * Ask what their worries are. * Encourage them! They agree to try but doesn't want to do it on their own. * Volunteer to dance with Cairn. ** Cairn: "Do you like dance?" *** Yes. '''+1 Affection *** No but it's okay. ''(?) * ''Volunteer to find Cairn a co-star. ''(?) '''Complete 3 of Cairn's Daily Quests, then ask Cairn about their choreography again.' Cairn thanks you for the help and deems the two of you synced. They begin to instruct you on the choreography. Cairn: "L-Let's try that part again. ...Seven, eight, and step ball-change. Then step, kick, chassé step tuck jump. ...One more t-time? Seven, eight, and..." * Step-ball change. * Kick-ball change. ''(?) Cairn: "Then s-step, kick..." * ''Chassé turn tuck jump. ''(?) * ''Chassé step tuck jump. Who will you invite to the show? You can choose more than one. * Nigel. ** Nigel: "I look forward to this dance show! It should be spectacular!" * Marvel. ** Marvel: "Sure. Gotta cheer the little one on." * Thomas & Pascal. ** Pascal: "Sure, we'll go. Looking forward to it!" * Visindy. ** Visindy: "A dance performance? Oh, that sounds lovely!" * Idra. ** Idra: "No ... Very well, I will think on it." * (After one invite) That should do it. The crowd gathers for the recital. Cairn: (If you invited everyone) "Oh no. E-Everyone is here." * You can do this. ''(?) * ''We practiced for this. Cairn: "O-Okay... Starting positions?" * Showtime! * Here goes nothing. ''(?) Cairn: "Seven, eight, and..." * ''Step-ball change. +1 Affection * Ball-change step. ''(?) Cairn: "Then step, kick, and..." * ''Chassé step stag leap. (?) * Chassé step tuck jump. '' +1 Affection''' If they were invited, Marvel and Visindy seems to especially appreciate the event. You finish the performance and help Cairn off the stage. They thank you for everything. Marvel Helping Around the Shop Marvel has an errand for you. * Sure. * I'm a little busy now. (?) Marvel: "You ever have a chance to go collecting artifacts, combining gems - that sort of thing?" * Yes. * No. (?) Play Silvie's Artifacts 2 times and return to Marvel. Marvel leads you to the back room to help her polish the gems you collected. * What are we making? * Who is the order for? You work quietly. * Ask about Marvel's hobbies. (?) * Work in silence. You quickly realize that this process will take a very long time. * Focus on your work. (?) * Ask Marvel more questions about her life. Tell Marvel about one of the places you've been. * Tell her about Louise Hill. (?) * Tell her about 3's Forest. +3 Affection Lend Marvel an Apprentice Teapot. * I have one right here for you. +3 Affection * I'll go get one! * I don't really collect teapots... (?) Choose a tea. * Soothing Green Tea. +1 Charm * Fragrant Rosehip Tea. +1 Comprehension * Strong Black Tea. +3 Charm * Pungent Cave Root Tea. (+?) Marvel thanks you for helping out and you thank her back. +1 Affection Marvel's Messy Attic Unlocks at 450 Affection. Marvel asks you to help her clean. * I can clean. * Maybe not today. (pause quest?) Before starting, she wants you to change to some working clothes. Marvel wants you to wear at least 3 clothing items from her or Bearnard's shops. (not alchemized) Marvel unlocks the attic with her ring of keys and climbs up before offering you her hand. * Take Marvel's hand. * Climb through on your own. Where will you start cleaning first? * Around the dusty vanity. ** You find a curious pendant. This is... *** Junk. ''(?) *** ''Worth asking Marvel about. * Underneath the heavy canvas cloth. (?) * Inside the faded trunk. ** You find a framed portrait. You think it's... *** Junk. ''(?) *** ''Worth asking Marvel about. Where will you clean next? * Inside the antique writing desk. You come across an old notebook and flip through it. It appears to be a list Marvel wrote as a child with what she would do in the future. Do you keep reading? * Yes. * No. You think it's... * Junk. * Worth asking Marvel about. You find Marvel standing over your shoulder. Marvel: "What's that you got there?" * Is this yours? * Er, nothing... Marvel gets embarrassed and tells you to clean elsewhere. You ask her about the notebook. * Stat gate: Tenacity met. * Stat gate: Tenacity not met. (pause quest) Marvel: "This can just go in the junk pile." * Are you sure? ''(?) * ''It's worth saving. Marvel: "We ought to get back to work." * Suggest taking a break with a cup of tea. +1 Affection * Suggest taking a break with a walk around the hills. ''(?) She tells you about how she were as a child and everything she couldn't do as she grew up. Marvel: "...Look at me, chattering away. You probably don't want to hear any of this." * ''That's not true. * You can keep talking. Marvel: "Well, there's only so much a person can dwell on things. And that's why this silly old list needs to go back where you found it, or in the junk pile." * You could still finish it. * What would your kid self think? She realizes that she's already done some things on her list. You suggest doing at least one more, to meet a spirit. Alchemize a Spirit Messenger and designate it as your active pet to show Marvel. (cannot be pre-made) Marvel is grateful and shyly greets the spirit messenger. Marvel: "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to make a new list as an adult. Something more manageable." * That sounds good. (?) * Let me know if I can help. Marvel thanks you for your help. +2 Honour (+1 for Galactic class) +''' '''Marvel's Totem Marvel: "Anyway, we've still got a whole attic to clean. You ready to head back into the field?" * Nod eagerly. * Nod and groan a little. Marvel: "Letters go in this stack, business documents go here, and his sketches go here. If it's too old to read, toss it. Got it?" * Got it. * No problem. I was born to sort. You find an old map of the mines. It is... * Junk. (?) * Worth asking Marvel about. ** Marvel examines the map and determines it's not accurate and she doesn't know who made it. Marvel decides to put it aside for Pascal, determining it junk. As you continue to explore the map, you notice a large open space drawn beneath the tunnels, bigger than all of Silvie's Mine... *** Marvel: "Hey, world-hopper? If you're done, I've got something for you." **** What is it? **** One second. Marvel deems the attic too big to finish in one day and gives you your today's pay. Thomas & Pascal A Virtuous Adventurer Thomas and Pascal are arguing by their shack. * What were you arguing about? * It looked like Thomas was upset with you. ''(?) Pascal reveals that he carelessly spent money on a new grappling hook. * ''Neat. (?) * How much did that cost? Pascal says he might find some rare things to sell but Thomas disagrees with his logic. * I agree with Thomas. '' * ''Nothing ventured, nothing gained. (?) Pascal: "Which virtue do you think is the most important?" * Tenacity. ''(?) * ''Honour. (?) * Charm. (?) * Comprehension. Thomas climbs up onto Pascal's shoulder and reaches down to pat Pascal's upper chest with their paw. What virtue does he think is most important? * Honour? * Lung capacity? ''(?) Pascal wonders if world-hoppers should help out or not because of their status as outsiders. * ''We should always try to help people. * We shouldn't interfere too much. (?) Pascal: "And if you're not comprehensive enough right now, there's ways that you can cheat with a little world-hopper magic. Do you know what I'm talking about?" * Yes. * No. (?) Pascal asks if you've gotten any good totems yet. * You bet I do. * Actually, not yet. (?) Show Pascal an active pet with 20 of any stat and 3 totems equipped. Do you want to hear a story from Pascal? * Sure. +1 Affection * Not really. What did you think of the story? * That's a good story. +1 Affection * I've heard better. Nigel appears when you were talking about honour. Nigel: "May I ask why you were talking about Honour just now?" * Pascal doesn't understand the value of honour. * Thomas was bothering us about being honourable. (?) Nigel asks if you are interested helping out with a case. * Sounds great! (?) * I don't know... Pascal: "Sorry you got dragged into all this, but do you mind sticking around? If it's just standing around, some company would make a huge difference." * My pleasure. * I guess we're doing this. (?) Pascal: "Wait a second, why is Thomas more reassuring than me?" * He's more honourable. ''(?) * ''He's soft and fuzzy. Pascal says he could practice with his grappling hook while waiting. * We should focus on guarding the shop. ''(?) * ''Do a trick! '' Pascal wants to throw it at some crates by a window. * ''Go for it! (?) * Wait, don't! He hits the window. Nigel and Thomas comes back to see what happened. * Explain what happened. * Let Pascal explain himself. (?) Nigel explains that he (Nigel) will have to pay for the window. Pascal thinks that's unfair. * So what should we do instead? * Someone needs to take responsibility. (?) Pascal and Thomas thank you for everything. * Don't mention it. '' * ''Anything for another world-hopper. ''(?) Pascal's Missing Half '''Unlocks at 450 Affection. '''Thomas has gone missing. Pascal asks if you've seen him around. * ''Haven't seen him. * He's not with you? Pascal worries whether something has happened to him. * Try to stay calm. * Let's go look for him. Pascal: "I'll just leave a letter for him so he knows we're looking for him." * Can Thomas read? * Good plan. It looks like the very suggestion that Thomas might be hurt and stuck down in the mines is painful for Pascal to imagine. * I'm sure we'll find him. * I'm sure Thomas is okay. You begin with searching the mines. Pascal thinks Thomas might have gotten lost, even though he's got a better sense of direction than he has. * Do you really think he got lost? * We all have bad days. You venture further down the mines until you stumble upon the glowing lake. Pascal: "...I'll go check on this side of the lake, you go look over there." * Search near the waterside. * Search around the stalagmites. You return to Pascal. Pascal: "I'm not a very good partner, am I? Thomas is always taking care of me, but when it counts, I can't even take care of him..." * Do you have something you want to talk about? (?) * That's not true. * Sit down next to Pascal. Pascal tells you about his and Thomas's argument that took place the other night. Thomas wanted him to sell some of his collected trinkets to pay off his debt but Pascal got angry and told him to mind his own business. * Ouch. * I'm sure he didn't take it personally. Pascal: "...I wish I hadn't said those things." * It's a little late now. * What are you going to do now? He wants to apologize to Thomas but doesn't know what to say yet. * He might come back on his own. ''(leads to other option) * ''And what are you going to say? Pascal wants to bake Thomas's favorite snack, pumpkin pie, as a part of the apology. * Sounds like a good plan. * It's better than nothing. You return to town and begin the preparations. Looks like Pascal wants you to gather 3 different vegetable fillings for the pie. While he makes the pie, he asks you to wait around. Pascal: "There's books and games if you want to read or play with your pet." * Pass the time by reading. ** You pick out a random book and sit down with your pet. *** Read aloud. *** Just show them the pictures and read silently. (?) * Pass the time by playing games. ** You pick up a board game. What pieces should you choose? *** Choose the red pieces. *** Choose the blue pieces. You check with Pascal if he's ready. The two of you go to borrow some whipped cream from Marvel to finish it off. When you get there, no one is behind the counter. You go into the kitchen to investigate and are greeted with a surprise party, celebrating Pascal's birthday as the day he came to Dappervolk. Thomas is there too. They reunite. Marvel: "Didn't expect you player to be here too, but we'll set out an extra plate." * Is it really okay if I join? * Thank you! Marvel: "You two wash your hands and sit down." * Yes, Ma'am. * Yes, Mom. Pascal thanks you for all help and gives you his totem. +5 Affection Visindy Visindy's Experiments Visindy is in need of a research assistant to help get information out of Idra. * Sounds like fun. * Not right now. ''(pause quest) Visindy strikes a dramatic pose, presenting you to Idra with a sweep of their arm. * ''Stifle a laugh. * Raise your eyebrow. Visindy: "Look, I may have gotten distracted from my actual studies and neglected them just a little, but we can’t stop now! If we wait for me to finish studying, Idra might have forgotten I asked at all, and you… you might be dead!" * Look at Visindy. * Take offense. (?) * Act confused. Bring Visindy 2 items imbued with Comprehension. Visindy: "I'll check that off the list, and we'll move on to testing the, er..." * What? * Wait for them to continue. Visindy repeats themself, a little louder, but all you can hear is "wrmthr." * Wrmthr? * Say that again? * Look at them skeptically? (?) Visindy tells you it's the worm theory. Visindy: "It was one of my first theories. Plus, Idra remembered it, so that has to count for something, right?" * It does. +1 Affection * Not really. Visindy thrusts a jar of squirming, squiggly worms in your face, a beaming smile on theirs. * Cool. * Gross. * Scream. (?) Visindy: "Now, how shall we test this?" * Measure them. ** Visindy: "Good idea. Will you help me untangle them so we can lay them out?" *** No way. *** Sure. * Watch them eat through dirt. * See if they'll eat through stone. * (After one answer) I think we have enough evidence. Visindy: "I'm excited to hear your conclusions." * I think your theory's possible. * I think your theory's impossible. Visindy: "You see, I'm curious about world-hoppers, but I don't think you and Pascal are a large enough sample size. You've traveled around the continent: do you know anyone who studies world-hopper magic?" * There is someone in Louise Hill... * There's someone in Louise Hill, but she's the worst. * No, I don't. ''(?) Visindy speculates that animating a crystal could make them a little sibling. They suggests "Voddo" as a name. * ''Um... ** Visindy: "No good, huh? How about Ardi?" *** Isn't that just "Idra" backwards? (?) *** Ardi's fine. *** Maybe you should take some more time to think about it. (?) * It's not great. (?) * Voddo's a great name. '''Incubate a Topaz Trinket and show Visindy the pet that hatches. ''+5 Affection Visindy: "Idra! Look! Topaz Sheep followed me home, and it came from a crystal, just like us! Can I keep it?" Note: You will not lose your pet, no matter your response. * Jerk your head up in surprise. ''(?) * ''Let out a cry of protest. ''(?) * ''Smile at their antics. Visindy's Pursuits Unlocks at 450 Affection. 'Visindy wants your help to find out more about Idra. As you stroll through the mines looking for Visindy, you spot something golden sticking out from behind a boulder - Visindy’s feet. They appear to be hiding, though not very well. * ''I know you're there. ''(?) * ''I wonder where Visindy is. * Wait for them to talk to you. ''(?) They come out of hiding, pondering if they truly know Idra. Visindy: "I do know things about Idra, but at the same time, I don't know other things. Does that make any sense to you?" * ''Yes. * No. (?) * Shrug. (?) Visindy asks what your dream is. * Flying with dragons sounds nice. * I want riches and glory. (?) * I want to find the secrets of the universe, too. * I don't know. (?) Visindy: "See, now the two of us know each other better, but I couldn't just go up and ask something like that to Idra. It would be- oh, I can't even imagine it, but it would be so very awkward. No, there's only one way to do this." * Have a conversation with her? (?) * Read her diary? (?) * Travel back in time? * What is it? Visindy: "We've got to follow Idra around and see what she does in her spare time. It's the only way. Are you in?" * Sure. * ''Not right now. ''(pause quest?) You need a disguise to blend into the background. '''Equip 3 Idra or Visindy items to perfect your disguise. You follow Idra and see her collect a piece of tourmaline. Visindy looks at you, eyes wide, and makes a series of elaborate hand gestures, miming a little walking person with two fingers, then flapping their hands like a bird. * What? (?) * Make hand signals back. * Look confused. You follow Idra into the town. She leaves the piece of tourmaline at Marvel's doorstep and tries to sneak away but Marvel notices her, thanking her for giving them to her and wanting to give her something back in return. Idra points at some violets planted in Marvel's windowsill. They strike up a conversation about flowers and Visindy scribbles down the conversation in their notebook. Triumphant that Idra finally managed to talk to Marvel, the notebook slips from Visindy's hands right into the town's well. Luckily, Nigel is "training" down there and catches it. He offers to headbutt it back up. * I'm not sure about this. ''(?) * ''We'll be here to catch it. * Look for an alternate solution. ** You use the bucket meant to fetch water to get the notebook back. Visindy asks Nigel if there's anything he needs. He says he could go for a snack. Find some kind of sweet food item for Nigel's snack. Nigel thanks you and Visindy notices Idra is gone. Instead, you stumble upon a small tomato garden. Visindy: "These things! These are interesting, too. What are they? Why are they this color? Do they live?" * They're tomatoes. * They're lizard eggs. (?) * They're delicious. * Just smile. (?) While Visindy is excited about the tomatoes they begin to fall asleep. * Visindy? * Shake them. * Let them sleep. (?) Idra appears behind you and explain that they will not wake until they return to the heart of the mountain. She carries them there with ease while you following her lead. When Visindy wakes up, they explain why they were following you and Idra says that she was following them back to find out why. She says that Visindy is welcome to ask anything they want about her, now that they're grown. Visindy asks her questions about her favorite color and food and is practically bouncing with happiness as they pull you aside. * Looks like it all worked out. * Aren't those questions a little... ''(?) * ''Say nothing. Idra Idra's Memories Idra is balancing on a tiny pillar of upraised stone, her eyes entirely closed. Is she asleep? Resting? Deep in thought? You can't tell. * Say hello. * Wait for her to notice you. (repeat branch) * Walk away and leave her alone. ''(pause quest) ** Idra: "Since you are here again, I assume you're finished with whatever task you had before." *** ''I'm here to help. ''(?) *** ''I want to know why you want me to come with you first. *** I'm just passing by. ''(pause quest) Idra: "You are idle. Follow me." * ''Follow her. * Ask her why. ** Idra: "I would like to have your assistance on a task." *** What kind of task? *** Accept her explanation. * Tell her you're actually quite busy. ''(pause quest?) Idra wanders around, seemingly at random, before beginning to circle in place. * ''Ask if this is where you have to do her task. * Ask her where you are. '' Idra: "You must stand on one leg, balance this geode on your head and hop a circle around this room." * ''What? (repeat branch) * Why? ** Agree to do as she asks. ** Demands she tells the purpose of her task. '' *** ''Yes **** Agree to do as she asks. *** Not really, *** No, and I'm not doing this, (Pauses quest?) ** Tell her there's no way you'd do something so stupid. ''(?) * ''Agree to do what she asks. You begin to do the task. Idra: "And then she trips - I mean, you trip - right there." * Fall flat on your face. +1 Affection * Pretend to fall, but slowly. ''(no affectin) * ''Refuse to fall. Idra: "Do you remember the friend I told you about? The outsider?" * I don't. * Yes, I do. Idra: "Ah! I realize what's wrong now. It's your face." * Take offense. * Wait for her to explain. Raise your honour to 85. Idra: "Now, you insult me." * Protest, you don't want to insult Idra. * Agree, insulting Idra sounds just fine. '' You size Idra up. What would be the best way to insult her? * ''Insult her face. ''(no affection change) * ''Insult her personality. * Insult her life choices. * Insult Visindy. '-1 Affection' Idra: "Her next words... Yes, I remember them now. "I know you're hurting, but you can't hide forever." Speak them, if you will, with as much emotion as you can." * I know you're hurting, but you can't hide forever! * Remain silent. Idra: "Then I came out of my cave, and she smiled at me." * Smile at Idra. '' * ''Blink. ** Oh, right. Yes. Idra: "Even you will leave someday. Only Visindy... Visindy may yet outlive me, and then they too will be alone." * Sit beside her. '' * ''Pat her on the shoulder. * Try to say something reassuring. * Stay where you are. ''(?) '''Bring Idra two papery items (recipe scrolls)' Idra: "Tell me, does your society still use coal as currency?" * We do. ''this change the reward? * ''Not anymore. Idra Idra the Social Butterfly Unlocks at 450 Affection. 'Idra is training social interaction with Visindy. They ask you to act as moral support. * ''Agree to help. * Refuse to help. (pause quest) Idra gives you a speech, vowing not to let the fear of death rule her and allowing her friendship with you to blossom. * Well up a little, you're so proud. (?) * Nod and match her seriousness. Idra: "You have the ability to understand and carry out simple instructions. Very well done!" She asks if her "compliment" was succesful. * Yes. (?) * I'm offended. (?) * You could have phrased it better. '''Visindy seems to want you to have 120 charm in order to continue. You begin Idra's social training anew. Idra: "Hello. My name is Idra, and I live deep within the mountain. It is very nice to meet you." * That's great. Maybe you could show me around sometime. (?) * Introduce yourself. * Do you like it here? (?) An uncomfortable silence falls after some failed attempts. Idra: "Now we are uncomfortable again, and I do not know what to say next. World-hopper, you have befriended strangers all across the land. What would you have me do?" * Try smiling to seem more approachable. ''(?) * ''Try to be a good listener. ''(?) * ''Be yourself. Visindy suggests Idra tries to interact with Marvel first as they have much in common in terms of personality. Visindy: "Oh, I wish I could be there to see you make friends myself!" * Why can't you? ** They get tired quickly if both are out of the mountain at the same time. Idra fares better because she's older. * Sympathize with Visindy. (?) Idra: "You are coming with me, are you not?" * Yes, I am. * No, I'm going home. (?) * Only if you ask nicely. (?) You guide Idra to Marvel's shop. She awkwardly pretends to browse the shelves and when pressed with interaction from Marvel, she panics and pretends she wants to buy a doll. However, she does not have the sum of potatoes necessary. * Pay for Idra. '-599' * Excuse yourself and come back later. (pause quest?) You follow Idra out of the shop where she sits down against the town well. Someone seems to be hiding behind it. * Investigate. * Got talk to Idra. ** Idra doesn’t say anything as you approach her, acknowledging you only with a flick of her eyes. *** Are you all right? *** Say nothing. Cairn comes out of hiding and introduces themselves to Idra. She greets them back. Idra gestures at the empty spaces next to her, and you and Cairn both sit down. It’s very quiet, there doesn’t even seem to be anyone on the streets. * Sit in comfortable silence. * Squirm in awkwardness. ''(?) * ''Introduce Cairn and Idra to each other. ''(?) Idra initiates a game of stacking rocks. She invites Cairn to come over sometime and they accept. When you get back, she tells Visindy every detail. At the end of it, she says how proud she is of you being her friend. Idra: "That is… if you consider me a friend as well." * ''Of course we're friends. * We're not really friends. (?) Idra: "I am glad to know you. Though my circle of friends may grow, you will always be my second favorite Visindy." * Second? ''(?) * ''Thank you. * ''Say nothing. ''(?) Site Navigation Category:Quests Category:Side Quests Category:Silvie's Mine